Amor & Odio
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sentiste amor y odio al mismo tiempo? A menudo esa batalla se libra en nuestro interior. Esta vez, Vegeta tendrá que enfrentar ambos sentimientos respecto a Bulma. ¿Pero qué sentir es el más fuerte?


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir un Vegebul :D Y como me suele suceder, me emocioné mucho haciéndolo. Espero les guste estimadas y estimados lectores.

Por último quiero dedicárselo a mi gran amiga y muy talentosa ficker, Sophie Briefs. Te quiero muchísimo amiga, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener :D Ojalá te guste este humilde regalo que va con todo mi cariño ^^

* * *

 _No existe amor sin una pequeña chispa de odio en potencia. Aunque no nos demos cuenta o nos cueste entenderlo de buenas a primeras, ambos siempre coexisten en cuotas diferentes. Por ello, del amor al odio sólo hay un paso y viceversa._

 _¿Pero qué sentir es más fuerte?... Simplemente el que tú alimentes._

* * *

 _ **Amor y Odio**_

* * *

Luna. Estrellas. Todas ausentes.

Cuando el cielo está nublado impide disfrutar el bello paisaje nocturno. Y cuando el alma está igual de nublada tampoco deja ver a la persona que puede ser tu luna y tus estrellas. Te prohíbe darte cuenta de la maravillosa oportunidad de ser feliz que la vida te ofrece.

Y eso era precisamente lo que sucedía con Vegeta.

¿Pero por qué el alma se nubla? Por sentimientos negativos. Por resentimiento.

Por _odio_.

Agotado después de entrenar duramente en una gravedad quinientas veces aumentada, el príncipe sin reino decidió terminar por fin su sesión. Y es que los músculos le dolían demasiado para continuar forzando su cuerpo. Las contracturas ardían como fuego del infierno y debía reponer fuerzas para proseguir el día de mañana sus brutales entrenamientos.

Al dar los primeros pasos fuera de la cámara pudo sentir en su oído como, a cada paso, todas las fibras de su cuerpo se resquebrajaban como hojas de otoño al ser pisoteadas. Pero a pesar de lo duro que resultaba, entrenar era lo único que le daba un verdadero sentido a su vida. Después que su raza entera fuera aniquilada y haber sido un esclavo del maldito Freezer, su meta de superar a Kakarotto era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Todavía no podía entender como un simple guerrero de clase baja era capaz de superarlo una y otra vez. ¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¡Cuanto lo detestaba! ¿De dónde demonios ese insecto de estirpe inferior lograba conseguir tanto poder? No lo sabía ni podía deducirlo, pero algo si tenía muy claro: lo superaría a cualquier costo.

Tras recordar a su némesis, salió de la cámara de gravedad apretando los dientes. Dispuesto a ser acariciado por el suspirar del agua, caminó hacia ese hogar que todavía no consideraba como suyo. Luego, repondría la energía perdida comiendo deliciosos trozos de carne sazonada.

Mientras avanzaba le llamó la atención que las luces estuvieran apagadas, pues no era algo común que la oscuridad reinase dentro de Capsule Corporation a horas tan tempranas. Como respuesta a lo imprevisto, frunció el ceño inevitablemente.

Entró en el hogar; todo estaba tan silencioso que el repentino canto de la lluvia sobre la techumbre le fue plenamente audible. Pero no se detendría a apreciar detalles tan inútiles como ese. Nunca perdería su tiempo en desechables nimiedades. Lo único que debía dominar su mente era cumplir su anhelada meta. Nada más que eso importaba. Nada más que eso _podía_ importar.

O eso creía él, pues a pesar de su renuencia a dejarse embargar por sensaciones inútiles, la lluvia le hizo recordar su planeta natal inevitablemente. La Tierra podía ser un espléndido lugar para vivir, pero nunca habría nada como el verdadero hogar. Numerosos recuerdos vinieron, pero nunca se dejaría abatir por la nostalgia y su telaraña. Prefirió rememorar como en el planeta que llevaba su nombre, incluso una leve llovizna era mucho más intensa que cualquier tormenta del planeta Tierra. Y es que tener una gravedad diez veces mayor también tenía sus naturales consecuencias.

Sin perder el tiempo, se tomó la ansiada ducha. Se vistió nuevamente y salió del cuarto de baño, dispuesto a disfrutar de una opípara cena. Abrió sus negros ojos y escrutó buscando a la científica. Pero a pesar de las repasadas que dio, no la encontró por ningún lado. ¿Acaso estaría en el laboratorio? Exhausto, y sin ganas de caminar por la fatiga yacente en sus molidos músculos, se concentró en la energía femenina para localizarla. Y sus cejas casi hicieron contacto la una con la otra al percibir que su _ki_ estaba débil. La debilidad era algo propio de la raza humana, pero esta vez iba incluso más allá de su propia naturaleza. La llama de una vela luchando por arder en un coágulo de cera resultaría una buena comparación con Bulma en estos momentos.

La esquemática rutina de todos los días se había roto por alguna razón todavía indescifrable. Dispuesto a averiguar la causa, se dirige al lugar en que sentía la deficiente energía; aquel cuarto en que tantas veces habían tenido sexo. Ese sexo que, a veces, ella gustaba de nombrar como «hacer el amor». Sin duda, aquella era una más de las tantas estupideces humanas.

Camina a paso firme, ignorando el dolor que castiga cada uno de sus músculos. Llegó a la puerta cerrada y, antes de abrirla, preparó su lengua para soltar la dañina toxicidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Oye maldita mujer... — toda la inquina que estaba dispuesto a desplegar fue borrada de un plumazo cuando abrió la puerta. Un cortocircuito bucal sufrió. Abrió sus ojos, dispuesto a poner más atención a la silueta que se apresuró en darle la espalda.

Por alguna razón, pareció que ella deseaba ocultarle el rostro. Escondió su cabeza bajándola entre los hombros, como si quisiera imitar a una jorobada.

La sorpresa le impidió a Vegeta desatar su virulencia acostumbrada. Algo raro había tanto en ella como en el ambiente. Algo que flotaba y desprendía tentáculos invisibles que se encargaban de enrarecer el aire de una manera enigmática.

¿Acaso estaba llorando? ¿O sólo fue una ilusión causada por su imaginación? Seguramente la segunda pregunta era también la respuesta. Bulma era una mujer muy fuerte. Si había otra virtud que destacara tanto como su prodigiosa inteligencia, tal virtud era su fortaleza psicológica. La terrícola era una mujer que también tenía su orgullo muy en alto y, por lo mismo, verla llorando era casi una fantasía. Ni siquiera en las peores discusiones ella le había dado tal placer.

Y precisamente por eso, su atención estaba puesta completamente en qué le podía estar sucediendo.

Se detuvo a pensar cuál debía ser el siguiente movimiento. Después de estar todo el día entrenando su agotamiento era muy considerable y no quería tener que lidiar con estupideces humanas. Podía ignorarla olímpicamente o indagar qué le sucedía. Su mente se meció entre las dos opciones y, aunque estuvo a punto de tomar la primera alternativa, finalmente se decantó por la segunda.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— más que una pregunta, fue un visceral reclamo.

—Nada. Si quieres comida prende uno de los robots cocineros y ya— contestó con voz apagada. Sin ánimo ni de darle la cara.

—Cuando hago una pregunta lo que siempre debo obtener es una respuesta satisfactoria. Así que repito: ¿qué demonios te pasa?— como si antes no hubiera sido suficiente, la agresividad que destelló su semblante aumentó unas cuantas escalas.

Cuando Bulma se aprestó a contestar, un ataque fulminante de tos se lo impidió. Llevó el antebrazo a su boca y lo mantuvo allí mientras esperaba que la molestia cesara. Antes de que tal cosa sucediera, el príncipe habló con voz bronca:

—Ya veo; así que la señorita se enfermó— apuntaló una inquina desmesurada en cada una de las palabras dichas. Enseguida comenzó a aplaudirla lenta y sarcásticamente, como si hubiera conseguido un gran logro.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Bulma no fue la deseada por Vegeta. El saiyajin de pura cepa esperaba que ella le discutiera como solía hacer siempre, desplegando ese carácter feroz y la combatividad digna de una mujer saiyajin. Sin embargo, la genia científica ni siquiera contestó.

Aquello lo desconcertó; ¿acaso la hembra humana estaba tan enferma que no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con él?

Muy pronto lo averiguaría...

—Un simple resfrío te abate. Das vergüenza, patética humana — reprochó vomitando asco a través de todos sus poros.

—Vegeta... por favor... — salió la diluida voz. Tan débil e inconsistente como las gotas del rocío estival; mortecina y moribunda, fulguró.

El saiya no pudo evitar que las arrugas en su frente se profundizaran; ¿acaso tan mal estaba la humana?

Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable; tan débil que su voz apenas conseguía un susurro audible. Y por primera vez no supo cómo o de qué manera reaccionar ante aquella leona que no dudaba en retarlo abiertamente cada vez que se encontraban. Aquella que buscaba discusiones contra él como si fueran simples juegos de una niña traviesa que sólo anhela divertirse.

El príncipe duda unos segundos, pero pronto avanza hacia la cama y la toma de las mejillas para obligarla a que lo mire. No había señales de lágrimas maquillando sus mejillas; tampoco sus ojos estaban teñidos con el rojizo color que tal acto provocaba. Sin embargo, incluso con los guantes puestos, fue capaz de percibir una anomalía imposible de ignorar: la científica estaba prácticamente haciendo ignición. Se saca el guante derecho y lo vuelve a comprobar, esta vez con su propia piel. Resultaba evidente que padecía un estado febril que la estaba descompensando completamente. Alguna enfermedad se estaba encargando de martirizarla.

—Qué demonios humana, estás ardiendo — la sorpresa le ganó al deseo de recriminarla.

Ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza un momento. Luego los abre otorgándoles el brío que siempre poseían: — Creo que tengo una bronquitis o un principio de neumonía por no cuidar un resfrío... nunca pensé que me sentiría tan mal. Siento que voy a morir...

Lo último lo dijo en sentido figurado. No iba a fallecer por algo así, aunque el tono moribundo de sus palabras le dio mucho asidero a tal afirmación.

Vegeta guardó silencio, pensando en si debía dejar de lado su agresividad de siempre. Pero la automática —y aprendida— respuesta que forjó su mente fue la que terminó dando a través de sus hirientes labios:

—Entonces muérete de una vez.

Bulma dio un intenso suspiro con sabor a cansancio. Conocía de sobra el carácter severo y belicoso de su pareja, pero en su estado actual le faltarían las fuerzas para enfrentarlo como siempre lo hacía. Sabía que de nada serviría pedirle piedad o que se compadeciera de ella, puesto que el saiya no lo haría. Seguiría desatando odio a su persona a través de su boca.

A veces llegaba a pensar que él realmente la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho, muchas veces lo había reflexionado. Muchas veces había meditado en qué cosa terminaría venciendo en Vegeta, si el amor o el odio. Y fue precisamente esa duda lo que la llevó a enfrentar el tema de una vez por todas. Era el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que había pensado al respecto. Todas sus dudas las resolvería ahora mismo.

—Vegeta... ¿de verdad me odias? — no podía asimilar que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, él sintiera tal cosa.

El misántropo cruzó sus brazos para imponer mayor distancia y no dudó en desprender desprecio a través de sus retinas.

—Por supuesto que te odio. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? — la seguridad en cada palabra dicha, gritaban una aparente verdad. Nadie habría puesto duda de ello.

Bulma entreabrió sus ojos. Un poco, muy poco, como si quisiera mirar escondida detrás de sus largas pestañas.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?

—¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?

—Contéstame— demandó imperativa, a pesar de su actual estado de vulnerabilidad. Ni siquiera la fiebre y los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda podrían frenar la fuerza intempestiva e indómita de su carácter —. Necesito saber el por qué.

—Te odio y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber; con eso basta — quiso terminar el asunto de cuajo, sin dar muestra de la más mínima compasión o empatía.

Sin embargo, absoluta determinación se petrificó en el perfil de la fémina.

—Respóndeme. Si me odias debe haber algún motivo — exigió nuevamente. Pero esta vez el esfuerzo de confrontarlo le pasó la cuenta: comenzó a toser compulsiva e inexorablemente.

Se hizo un silencio. Un breve silencio.

—Te odio por lo molesta que eres— dijo mientras ella seguía padeciendo los violentos síntomas de su enfermedad—. Te odio por lo entrometida que eres. Te odio por ser un insecto patético y débil. En síntesis, te odio por ser como eres.

Terminada la tos, la tensión se apoderó del ambiente unos cuantos segundos, como si en cada respiro agujas invisibles se introdujeran en los pulmones. Como si ambos lanzaran dagas a través de sus ojos. Un estrépito de furia galopó entre el fragor ardiente de sus pasiones.

—Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué sigues acá?

La mujer había realizado una gran e interesante pregunta... En realidad, ¿por qué seguía allí?

—Por la cámara de gravedad, evidentemente— fue su rápida, segura, y contundente respuesta.

—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que sigues acá por mí? — aguijó con la intención de estremecer la necedad del saiya. Aunque su voz salía débil a causa de su padecer, aquello no enmascaraba ni eclipsaba el temple que exhibían sus azulados ojos.

—¿Por ti?— cuestionó asombrado. Empero, por sobre esa emoción, destacaba aún más la indignación. Lo desorbitado de sus ojos daba a entender que había recibido el más terrible y feroz de los insultos —. Tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

—Si tanto me odias, ¿entonces por qué tus ojos me gritan que te preocupa mi salud?

Vegeta alzó una ceja inmediatamente. La incredulidad recorrió cada fibra de su ser.

—Tu fiebre te está haciendo imaginar cosas, muchacha idiota. Jamás me preocuparía por ti, a lo sumo lo haría por mi cámara de gravedad. Si algo le sucede tú eres la única capaz de repararla.

—Mientes— aseveró Bulma irradiando seguridad por el doquier de sus células.

Vegeta, sin querer, cortó su respiración. Una amalgama de indignación y sorpresa hizo presa de sus emociones.

Bulma, a pesar de la fiebre, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, se irguió sobre la cama y acomodó su espalda en el respaldo. Y sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para encararlo y gritarle la verdad en toda su cara:

—Tú estás aquí porque sientes algo fuerte por mí. Estás aquí porque me amas. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo esa es la verdad.

La científica estaba dispuesta a ponerlo contra la espada y la pared. No importaba que la fiebre aumentara, no importaba que su estado actual empeorara, lo único que le importaba era hacerle ver a ese maldito saiyajin que su corazón albergaba algo más que odio a todo y a todos.

—¿De qué hablas, mujer estúpida? Yo no tengo, ni tendré, las absurdas costumbres de los seres humanos— renegó con auténtica repugnancia.

—Veo brillos de preocupación en tus ojos, Vegeta. Tratas de negarlo, de rechazar la inquietud que mi salud te provoca, pero ahí están tus ojos: me gritan que estás preocupado. ¡Por qué no te haces hombre y lo aceptas de una vez!

El saiya gruñó furioso. Sus dientes incluso castañetearon en las mandíbulas.

—Muchacha idiota e ilusa. ¿De verdad piensas que tú tienes un significado para mí? Sólo eres un mero objeto de placer sexual y una herramienta que arregla mi cámara de gravedad cada vez que lo necesite. Eso eres tú, nada más y nada menos. Nunca me rebajaría a sentir algo por una simple y miserable humana.

Duras palabras. Durísimas palabras. Pero Bulma era tan fuerte que no dudó en transformar esas palabras en meras cosquillas o en una suave brisa de primavera. Así era la fuerza gigante de su determinación.

Así era Bulma Briefs.

—Mientes como siempre lo has hecho. Tratas de acrecentar el odio en tu interior, de odiarme y hacerme sufrir con tus palabras llenas de veneno. ¿Pero sabes qué, príncipe? No me afecta en nada la ponzoña que lances a través de tus labios porque yo sé la verdad. La auténtica verdad que tratas de negar por todos los medios.

Vegeta comenzó a exasperarse y a elevar su temperatura corporal. Lucha para mantener la compostura y no terminar vociferando. Aunque lo negara a rajatabla, aunque estuviera completamente convencido de ello, en las sombras de su subconsciente las cosas eran muy diferentes a las que había expresado verbalmente. El estado actual de su «pareja» si le preocupaba realmente. Pero por supuesto, nunca se rebajaría a admitir tal cosa. Su conciencia nunca aceptaría algo así.

Nunca.

—Según tú, ¿cuál es esa verdad?— siseó entre dientes, como si quisiera imitar el sonido de una serpiente a punto de atacar una presa.

—Que tu odio no es más fuerte que el afecto que puedes llegar a sentir. Intentas que la batalla en tu fuero íntimo la gane el odio, pero esa batalla cada día te cuesta más. Cada día va entrando en tu desolado interior ese sentimiento que se llama afecto, ¡que se llama amor!

El saiyajin de raza pura cerró sus enguantados puños con fuerza. Incluso por sobre el cuero se esbozó el torrente agitado de sus venas.

—Cállate, humana fastidiosa. Me exasperan tus estrambóticos análisis. Tú no sabes nada de mí, ¡absolutamente nada! No tienes idea cuanta sangre he hecho correr, a cuantos insectos he matado en esta vida. El orgullo y el odio a seres patéticos como ustedes es lo que me ha hecho más fuerte. El odio es lo que me ha hecho sobrevivir todo este tiempo. ¡El odio es mucho más fuerte que esa tontería que llamas amor! — vociferó lo último como un energúmeno; tenía que ser feroz, fiero, para poder rechazar las palabras de aquella mujer que quería cambiar su forma de pensar. Esa maldita mujer que deseaba convertir su modo de vida. Ese modo que llevaba practicando durante toda su existencia y el cual le había servido para seguir con vida.

—Te equivocas rotundamente. El amor o el odio, de por sí, no son más fuertes el uno o el otro. Son las personas— recalcó lo último dándole más brío a su voz— las que convierten a uno en más fuerte que el otro. Una persona oscura dejara que el odio sea más fuerte en ella. Pero una persona luminosa dejará que el amor sea más fuerte. El mejor ejemplo de ello es tu eterno rival —lo nombró sin ningún titubeo de por medio—: él no necesitó odiar para volverse más poderoso. Y si algo ha motivado a Goku eso ha sido el amor a su familia y amigos. La bondad que existe en su corazón es su verdadera fuerza.

Vegeta hizo crepitar sus dientes como leños ardiendo en una fogata. Esa mujer realmente tenía el don de fastidiar hasta límites insospechados. ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a poner de ejemplo al maldito Kakarotto? Realmente la detestaba. Pero aún así, a pesar de que le dijera en su propia cara que la odiaba, no era capaz de hacerle daño alguno.

Y nunca se lo haría.

A tantos había asesinado sin compasión por ese odio que había cargado durante toda su vida. El odio fue quien lo alimentó desde niño. El odio a los demás seres inferiores. Pero ese odio no era capaz de hacerle daño alguno a esa maldita mujer de cabellos turquesas. Si tanto la detestaba... ¿por qué surgía esa maldita contradicción?

Ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de comprenderlo.

De repente, un feroz ataque de tos sobrevino sobre Bulma nuevamente. Una tos carrasposa, infame, maldita. Parecía que sus pulmones saldrían a través de su pecho. La compulsión se encargó de encender sus pómulos como si fueran dos chapas rojizas. Cuando la indigestión respiratoria cesó, la mujer incluso divisó móviles fosfenos en su mirar. Pero sin dejarse amilanar prosiguió con certeza lo que ya había iniciado.

—¿Sabes algo? Aunque no nos demos cuenta, todos llevamos una prisión encima. La de algunos es la soledad, la de otros es el orgullo. Otros temen al amor; el miedo a entregarse y sufrir por ello. El miedo a cambiar o depender de alguien sentimentalmente. A fracasar o perder la libertad. Todos le tenemos miedo a algo y quien diga que no, está mintiendo.

—Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie, mujer— refutó a la vez que alzaba su mentón en forma altiva y petulante.

Bulma prosiguió con lo suyo, ignorando el comentario de quien amaba.

—Aunque no te des cuenta de ella, una cárcel te está rodeando ahora mismo: eres prisionero del odio y es ese sentir el que te impide tomar la maravillosa oportunidad que te estoy brindando.

Él entrecerró sus azabaches ojos como única respuesta visible. Su semblante, por otro lado, no dio un ápice de cambio alguno.

—Yo también —continuó ella— tengo una prisión encima mío: siempre tengo miedo a terminar sufriendo por tu culpa. A estar equivocada respecto a ti. Pero aún así no me quedo atrapada en esa jaula. Me libero de ese miedo, de esa prisión que el temor me causa porque sé que, a pesar de todo, tienes algo brillando en tu interior. Me atrevo a dar un salto de fe hacia ti porque sé que vales la pena, Vegeta. Mi corazón me lo grita cada día — posó su mano izquierda en el pecho, escuchando cada latir emocionado que su alma emitía.

El príncipe guerrero ni siquiera movió una pestaña. Sus brazos seguían igual de cruzados. Sus pies continuaban pegados al suelo como raíces de un árbol y su faz petrificada como hielo de miles de años. Pero a pesar de todo lo anterior, sus ojos no tenían la misma quietud. Y para desgracia de Vegeta, son ellos los que delatan los verdaderos sentires.

Y al vislumbrar en aquellos, Bulma supo que iba por el camino correcto. Supo que, a pesar de su renuencia intrínseca, estaba contactando el alma de su hombre en ese mismo instante.

—Las prisiones que te envuelven —prosiguió con descarada soltura— son el odio y el orgullo. Y son aquellos los que te impiden evolucionar como persona. La prisión que te cubre es la que te causa daño e infelicidad. La que te impide formar un enlace con alguien. La que te impide abrirme tu corazón— se dio una pausa para suspirar intensamente, con el corazón galopando desbocado como un corcel —. Por eso deja que yo te ayude a liberarte. Deja que el amor sea quien te libere de esa carga que llevas encima.

El silencio serpenteó por el valle de los labios masculinos. Mudo, el regio saiya quedó. Por ello, se dio un intervalo durante el cual ambos percibieron como la lluvia cesaba su música. Enseguida, un grillo quiso reemplazar el reciente réquiem de la naturaleza con su particular canto. Quizás estaba extraviado en el interior de la casa, quizás llamaba una pareja que lo acompañara.

—Ese «amor» —irrumpió Vegeta— que tanto ensalzas como algo maravilloso es voluble y volátil. El amor depende de que otros te correspondan, en cambio el odio sólo surge de ti. Los enlaces sentimentales sólo te hacen una prisionera de los vaivenes del otro. Hablas de cárceles, pero eres tú quien es una prisionera de aquello que llamas amor.

—Si dices eso es porque no entiendes el amor. El amor no aprisiona ni enjaula: el amor da alas para que tú vueles hacia mí porque tú lo deseas así. No porque yo te obligue, no porque yo te lo pida, sino porque tú quieres volar hacia mí... así como yo siempre ansio volar hacia ti — aturdida por la inmensa emoción que la abrumaba, necesitó dar un par de necesarios y reconfortantes suspiros.

El primer impulso del saiya fue declarar su supremo asco a las últimas palabras. Sin embargo, algo en lo más profundo de las fibras que componían su alma le susurró que no lo hiciera. El tono conciliador de Bulma, su mirada totalmente emocionada y su estado enfermizo lograron conmoverlo inevitablemente. Algo se le removió por dentro; no sabía qué, tampoco podía comprenderlo, pero algo si tenía muy claro: esa mujer que tenía en frente era única e incomparable. De ello no tenía ninguna duda, pero no se rebajaría a demostrarlo.

Nueva tos por parte de ella. Nueva indiferencia por parte de él.

—Tu problema —dijo cuando sus pulmones se calmaron— es que tú llevas tu prisión a todos lados. Y esa prisión es tu odio. Tu prisión es el miedo a amar... a ser vulnerable porque, en el fondo, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte — Vegeta gruñó rabioso ante lo último, empero, ella prosiguió sin titubear —. Pero a diferencia de las prisiones físicas, de las prisiones psicológicas se puede escapar siempre que uno quiera y realmente lo desee. Las prisiones son para escapar de ellas. Puedes reemplazar ese odio por algo que te haría mucho más feliz de lo que eres ahora: el amor.

Los ojos del saiyajin hirvieron como géisers de furia. Le molestaba sobremanera que ella estuviera tan segura de sus palabras.

—Hablas sólo estupideces, mujer idiota. Un guerrero necesita odiar al otro para derrotarlo. Es así de simple. ¿O crees que con amor se derrota a un enemigo? ¿Crees que con amor se gana una guerra? El amor es una completa tontería. Sólo el odio te saca adelante. Sólo el odio te hace más fuerte.

Bulma, por un instante, ansió ver un campo de bellos mirasoles en vez del muro gigante que todo opacaba. Porque eso era Vegeta en este momento: un muro. Una muralla infranqueable que ella tendría que saltar para alcanzar las puertas de su alma enclaustrada.

—Lo siento, pero a mí me enseñaron a rechazar el odio. Odiar es el camino fácil y lo que realmente vale la pena nunca es fácil. Odiar es el camino que toma la gente débil, porque destruir siempre será más fácil que construir. Y amar, _amar_ —iteró emocionada— es el camino que toma la gente verdaderamente fuerte.

El rostro del saiyajin permaneció ajeno a la vibración que emitían sus orbes. No pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa en ellos. La fémina que tenía en frente parecía una tormenta de emoción y sus luceros turquesas eran verdaderos relámpagos de temple sin igual. Era sencillamente imposible no sorprenderse.

Se sumergió unos segundos en rápidas cavilaciones. Su mente estaba a punto de ver un cielo jaspeado de estrellas, de entrar en razón, pero prefirió hundirse en la terquedad nuevamente. Tenía que aferrarse al odio. Tenía que hacerlo a cualquier precio.

Finalmente invocó repugnancia, misma que expresó a traves de gestos faciales.

—Por eso es que nunca serás una guerrera— la menospreció como si fuera la peor de las alimañas. Pero para su desgracia, Bulma simplemente ignoraba sus desprecios.

—Goku si es un guerrero y él no odia. Y nunca lo hará. Él quiere con toda su pureza, con toda su bondad.

Una vez más saltó a la palestra el ejemplo de Kakarotto. Maldito guerrero de clase baja. Maldito y cien mil veces maldito. ¿Cómo un saiyajin podía ser bondadoso y tener tanto poder al mismo tiempo? Era algo inverosímil, ¡imposible! Y sin embargo, allí estaba el insecto para comprobar que si era cierto.

Vegeta sintió arder su interior en llamas lacerantes. Bulma ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro, pero sintió una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella. Esa maldita mujer, sin ningún tapujo, se atrevía a cuestionarlo y a mencionar al «clase baja» como ejemplo. Sin ningún tipo de filtro. Directa y dura, al igual que él siempre lo era.

Y aún a pesar de la intensa molestia que le causó, algo parecido al respeto decidió brotar en su ser. ¿Cuantas peleas habían tenido desde que se conocieron? ¿Cuantos malos tratos había recibido ella de parte de él? Y aún así Bulma seguía con su espíritu combativo, indómito, absolutamente indomable.

En verdad nunca dejaría de sorprenderle su fortaleza.

Había luchado con tantos e increíblemente a ninguno de esos feroces guerreros los respetaba tanto como a ella. Quizás el único por el que sentía un respeto parecido era por Kakarotto, pero evidentemente de una manera distinta. Ella le provocaba cosas, contradicciones en su ser, que nadie más podía.

La guerra que sostenía contra sí mismo estaba siendo ganada por ella. Pero cambiar lo que siempre se ha sido es muy difícil. ¡Tenía que luchar contra eso! Luchar contra el cambio que quería hacer su alma. Debía preservar su esencia.

Pero... ¿y si no se trataba de un cambio? ¿Si ahora era la vida y Bulma quienes le daban la oportunidad de ser quien realmente era? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de descubrir ese amor que ella tanto pregonaba?

¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad al amor?

¿Por terquedad?

¿Por orgullo?

Por miedo. Esa era la verdadera razón. El miedo de volverse vulnerable. El miedo de convertirse en uno de los patéticos insectos que asesinó.

—Odiar es el camino fácil— interrumpió ella sus pensamientos. Tos afloró en su garganta, pero continuó su idea cuando la compulsión respiratoria cesó—. Es más seductor porque no estás dispuesto a sufrir sino a infligir el dolor. Los lazos sentimentales tarde o temprano nos traerán sufrimiento —se dio una pausa, buscando las palabras precisas que emplear. Cuando finalmente las pudo encontrar, entonces prosiguió —. Amar a alguien es dolor pospuesto, porque tarde o temprano los vas a perder... sea por la muerte o por otra cosa. Pero algo si te puedo decir con toda seguridad: vale completamente la pena. Amar es el camino dificil, pero es el que te lleva a la verdadera felicidad.

—El odio es mi felicidad —rechazó enseguida—. El amor es sólo una conveniencia. Un remedio contra la soledad. Un remedio contra el vacío que tú sientes. Tienes un vacío que quieres llenar a través de mí. Pero yo estoy completo, no necesito esa tontería que llamas amor.

Para su desconcierto, la científica forjó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuando escucharás a tu corazón, Vegeta? El amor no es un remedio contra la soledad ni un vacío que llenar. Lo que nombras es una dependencia afectiva y eso no es amor. El amor es mucho más que eso: es construir felicidad y vivirla plenamente. Alguien que está solo también puede ser feliz, claro que sí, pero todo se le hará más pesado de sobrellevar. Es la unión lo que hace la fuerza —sus labios se curvaron en una feliz sonrisa, mayor que la esbozada antes—. Amar es lo que nos motiva a dar lo mejor de nosotros a cada momento y a sentir el corazón del otro entre tus manos. Date la oportunidad de hacerlo y verás que serás mucho más feliz de lo que eres ahora.

La marea de ira se levantó para morder las carnes intangibles de su ser. Por un momento deseó que el maldito Kakarotto estuviera en ese cuarto para molerlo a patadas y puñetazos, puesto que pelear a golpes era mucho más fácil que refutar con argumentos a una maldita mujer científica.

—Lo que dices son sólo tonterías humanas. El amor te vuelve vulnerable, ¡débil! —vomitó iracundo— En cambio cuando alimentas al odio, él te hace más fuerte.

—Al contrario, tú no alimentas al odio... el odio es quien se alimenta de ti. Y por eso mismo el odio, al final del camino, sólo te traerá soledad y dolor. Y esa soledad es una carga demasiado pesada de llevar —lo miró como si desnudara su alma; brillantes como nunca se volvieron sus zafiros —. Déjame ayudarte a librar esa carga.

El guerrero caminó un poco y se puso de medio lado. No quería sentir esos luceros azules invadiéndolo. Manteniendo el soslayo, le dijo:

—Sólo inventas patéticos discursos para intentar conmoverme. No me digas que tú no odias a nadie. No existe ninguna persona que sea incapaz de sentir odio, puesto que es algo natural e inherente al ser.

Ella cerró sus lagunas azules y bajó su cabeza, pensativa. Tras unos segundos, alzó su rostro y volvió a abrir sus ojos con emoción.

—Tienes razón... Yo si odio a alguien y está en esta habitación en este mismo instante...

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa prepotente. Estaba completamente satisfecho con lo que había oído. Que Bulma lo odiara significaba que tal sentir era más fuerte que su opuesto. Era su victoria definitiva en la discusión.

Pero su presunción, lamentablemente para él, estaba errada.

—Me odio a mí misma por amarte tanto— completó la frase anterior al borde de las lágrimas.

Inevitablemente guarda silencio por toda la emoción que la científica desplegó. Podía sentir, _ver_ , como la energía de aquella mujer se revolvía como un enjambre a través de todo su cuerpo.

Los fornidos brazos del príncipe dejaron de estar cruzados sobre su pecho. Su corazón se aceleró al punto que cada respiro hendía el aire circundante. En su ser se estacionó la misma emoción que sentía su pareja. Se contagió de ella. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Aprovechando el íntimo momento creado, el impetú de Bulma aleteó para así ganar aún más vuelo: le toma la mano, emanando todo el amor que él se esforzaba en rechazar.

Vegeta la mira, incrédulo, dubitativo como nunca lo era. Había tenido muchas veces sexo con ella y curiosamente no fue eso lo que finalmente había tocado su alma: fue ese simple contacto de manos el que le significó una invasión a su alma. Un estremecimiento espiritual que no deseaba tener. ¡No lo quería!

Por ello, rompe la mística conexión. La más severa confusión se acopia en su ser. De hecho, un tiburón en tierra firme estaría más orientado que él.

Ella lo ve alejarse y salir del cuarto sin que dijera palabra alguna. De hecho, cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe violento que hizo eco en las paredes.

Baja su cabeza, decepcionada. Y, sin solaz, comienza a suspirar como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida. Una mueca amarga y llena de tristeza esbozó su faz. En aquel momento se sintió arrebatada de la cama, como si estuviera perdida en el centro mismo de un tornado monstruoso. El mar de sufrimiento hizo que sus ojos se enrojecieran inexorablemente. Llevó el dorso de su mano derecha para asesinar las nacientes lágrimas. Sin más, se echa las sábanas encima y se acurruca como una niña pequeña buscando consuelo. Hoy sería una noche en que el sufrimiento clamaría lo indecible...

No obstante, un par de minutos más tarde, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sorprendió a la científica. Su cuerpo tembló ante el sabor de la desconocida expectativa. Sus ojos crepitaron, al igual que su alma también lo hizo. Y cuando se atrevió a mirar, sintió que el corazón multiplicó su tamaño cientos de veces. Que se había agigantado para poder soportar el espectacular vaivén de sentimientos.

El fragor del vendaval espiritual apenas la dejó decir, a trompicones, una sola palabra:

—Ve... Vegeta.

Él no respondió. Simplemente se acercó y le puso hielo envuelto en un paño encima de la frente para bajarle la fiebre.

—Pero... — la sorpresa transformaría cualquier intento verbal en balbuceos incoherentes e inútiles. Por ello, el saiya no dudó en cortarla.

—Cállate. Que te quede claro que te sigo odiando con todo mi ser, maldita mujer.

Por extraño e increíble que pareciera, la emoción se hace tan desproporcionada, tan inmensa y efervescente, que Bulma ríe a la vez que llora. Por más que ambas emociones sean contradictorias, esta vez no lo fueron. El poder del amor las unió en una sola. El amor la había sobrepasado, horadado. Lo que brotaba de sus luceros eran incontenibles lágrimas de felicidad.

 _De sublime amor._

—Mañana irás con un matasanos. Recuerda que no eres una saiyajin.

Bulma lo mira y navega en el alma de su hombre como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida.

—Pero tengo el carácter de una— bromeó manteniendo su feliz sonrisa. La más tierna que Vegeta le había provocado desde que se habían conocido. Una sonrisa que el odio _jamás_ sería capaz de provocar.

El príncipe, entretanto, acomodó el hielo hablando sólo con su mirada azabache. Luego, se dirigió al gran ventanal y contempló el nuboso cielo. Como en un comienzo, la luna y las estrellas seguían ausentes. Sin embargo, cuando decidió cerrar sus ojos, su mente vio algo que era mucho mejor que aquellas: a Bulma sonriendo como hace tan sólo unos segundos.

Por primera vez, se permitió abrir la esclusa que mantenía sus sentimientos sellados. Por primera vez su alma comenzó a dejar de estar nublada, porque comprendió, como nunca antes, una maravillosa revelación:

Bulma era su luna y sus estrellas. Incluso más que eso: era su universo entero. Y sin duda alguna, siempre lo sería.

 _Siempre._

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
